


sunday evening

by kissedbysummer



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbysummer/pseuds/kissedbysummer
Summary: prompt: Gleb playing their fingers through Anya's hair while sitting next to them on the couch.
Relationships: Anya | Anastasia Romanov/Gleb Vaganov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	sunday evening

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get my feet wet with a lil drabble! Prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/, bless eliasz

Gleb never forgets how much Anya has changed him.

He knows his old self would scoff in disgust if he saw this. He used to believe that good and loyal Russians stay in Russia, that they should stick to duty, that there was no room for error… that they wouldn’t serve the royal family.

But now, miles away from home, free from the duty he swore to do, free to indulge in the simple pleasure of running his fingers through Anya’s copper-red waves, glowing in the candlelight…

He knew he was where he was meant to be.


End file.
